fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kidilodeon
Kidilodeon is a parody of Nickelodeon and was lanuched on January 5, 2015. Programming *Adventure Time *Adventures of the Book of Virtues (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Angry Beavers (part of Planet Kidilodeon) *Arthur (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *As Told By Ginger (part of Planet Kidilodeon) *Back At The Barnyard (part of Kidilodeon XD) *The Bagel Show *Barney & Friends (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *Blue's Clues (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *Breadwinners *Camp Lazlo (part of Planet Kidilodeon) *CatDog (part of Planet Kidilodeon) *Catscratch (part of Super Kidilodeon) *Chalkzone (part of Super Kidilodeon) *Chowder (part of Planet Kidilodeon) *Clarence *Codname: Kids Next Door (part of Super Kidilodeon) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (part of Kidilodeon Cartoons) *Cow and Chicken (part of Kidilideon Cartoons) *Danny Phantom (part of Kidilodeon XD) *Dexter's Laboratory (part of Super Kidilodeon) *Domu (part of Kidilodeon X) *Doodlez (part of Kidilodeon X) *Dora the Explorer (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *Doug (part of Planet Kidilodeon) *Dragon Tales *Ed, Edd, n Eddy (part of Kidilodeon Cartoons) *El Tigre (part of Kidilodeon XD) *The Electric Company (2009; part of Kidilodeon Junior) *The Epic Animals *The Fairly OddParents (part of Kidilodeon XD) *Firehouse Tales (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (part of Planet Kidilodeon) *Gerald McBoing-Boing (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *Gordon the Garden Gnome (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (part of Planet Kidilodeon) *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *Harvey Beaks *Hey Arnold! (part of Planet Kidilodeon) *I Am Weasel (part of Kidilodeon Cartoons) *Invader ZIM (part of Super Kidilodeon) *Jay Jay the Jet Plane (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *Jimmy Neutron (part of Kidilodeon XD) *Johnny Bravo (part of Super Kidilodeon) *KaBlam! (part of Planet Kidilodeon) *Kaput & Zosky: The Ultimate Obliterators (part of Kidilodeon X) *Lamb Chop's Play-Along (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *Lazytown (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *Liberty's Kids (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *Little Bill (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *Little Robots (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *MAD (part of Kidilodeon X) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (part of Planet Kidilodeon) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mr. Bean (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (part of Planet Kidilodeon) *Oggy and the Cockroaches (part of Kidilodeon Cartoons) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Oswald (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *Peppa Pig (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *Phineas and Ferb (part of Kidilodeon XD) *Pickle and Peanut (part of Kidilodeon XD) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Pinky Dinky Doo (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *The Pizza Show *Planet Sheen (part of Kidilodeon XD) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998; part of Super Kidilodeon) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016; part of Super Kidilodeon) *The Presentators (part of Kidilodeon X) *Random! Cartoons *Regular Show (part of Kidilodeon XD) *The Ren & Stimpy Show (part of Kidilodeon Cartoons) *Rocket Power (part of Planet Kidilodeon) *Rocko's Modern Life (part of Planet Kidilodeon) *Rugrats (part of Planet Kidilodeon) *Sanjay & Craig *Sesame Street (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *The Simpsons *SpongeBob SquarePants *Steven Universe (part of Kidilodeon XD) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (part of Kidilodeon XD) *Teletubbies (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *Tots TV (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *Uncle Grandpa (part of Kidilodeon XD) *Wayside (part of Kidilodeon XD) *We Bare Bears *The Wiggles (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *WordWorld (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *The X's (part of Kidilodeon XD) *Y-Guy *Yakity Yak (part of Kidilodeon X) *Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! (part of Kidilodeon Junior) *The Zula Patrol (part of Kidilodeon Junior) Schedules :''See: Kidilodeon/Schedules '' Block/Current Programming *Every Weekdays: Kidilodeon Shorts, Kidilodeon Junior, Adventure Time, Clarence, We Bare Bears, The Amazing World of Gumball, Sanjay & Craig, Pig Goat Banana Cricket, Breadwinners, Harvey Beaks *Every Saturday/Sunday: SpongeBob SquarePants, Y-Guy, The Bagel Show, The Pizza Show, The Epic Animals, Kidilodeon X, Kidilodeon XD, Kidilodeon Cartoons, Super Kidilodeon, Planet Kidilodeon, Kidilodeon Movies *Kidilodeon X: MAD, Yakity Yak, Domu, The Presentators, Doodlez, Kaput & Zosky: The Ultimate Obliterators *Kidilodeon XD: Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, Regular Show, Danny Phantom, The X's, El Tigre, The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neturon, Back At The Barnyard, Wayside, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Planet Sheen, Pickle and Peanut, Phineas and Ferb *Kidilodeon Shorts: Oh Yeah! Cartoons, Random! Cartoons *Planet Kidilodeon: Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, As Told By Ginger, Doug, Rocket Power, The Angry Beavers, Rocko's Modern Life, KaBlam!, Rugrats, Hey Arnold! *Super Kidilodeon: Codename: Kids Next Door, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Dexter's Laboratory, Chalkzone, Invader ZIM *Kidilodeon Cartoons: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, I Am Weasel, Cow and Chicken, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Oggy and the Cockroaches *Kidilodeon Junior: Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, Sesame Street, Barney & Friends, Arthur, Teletubbies, Lamb Chop's Play-Along, Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse, Liberty's Kids, The Wiggles, The Zula Patrol, Mr. Bean, WordWorld, Tots TV, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Adventures of the Book of Virtues Trivia *Nicktoons Shows reruns on Kidilodeon. *Cartoon Network Shows reruns on Kidilodeon. *The name of this channel is a parody of Nickelodeon. *This channel was lanuched on John Carlo Pagcaliwagan's 7th birthday. Category:Channels Category:Jcpag2010 Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels